Reason Phases:PT 2 of the Reason's series
by Lefie
Summary: This is the second part to Reason sits, which would be the 3rd book in the Twilight series. My story I hope you click on it, I bet you, you'll like if not leave a review about what sucks about it, C'mon I dare ya.


**Author: Omo, I'm surprised at myself, for some reason I'm in to this story idea. Anyway, the dates are in reference to The Twilight Timeline If you want to check it out you may. Again I have not read any of the Twilight books, but I wanted to attempt a Crossover. This is also to sharpen my writing skills. This may be a little fast to, but let me say it's my style of writing, which has yet to be perfectly polished. Please review, it's sad when 200 ppl look at my stuff but don't leave a comment. Also side note, the last chapter you could call it, should be read, while listening to "Forever now by Neyo" it spurred my ending, into well...ending. Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy.**

**Dislclaimer: I don't own twilight or Harry Potter**

* * *

**I close my eyes **  
**trying too damn hard to deny **  
**the throbbing pain in my heart **

**"Don't you fucking start" **  
**I scold myself **  
**as I slump against the wall **

**"It's you're damn fault **  
**for falling in love **  
**it was you who took the fall **  
**don't wallow in worthless self pity **  
**it won't ever do you any good **  
**nobody cares, not one in this goddamned city" **

**Valentine's day **  
**what a fucking joke **  
**for hopeless losers **  
**who get their hearts broke **  
**and still yearn for more **

**"Ha," I think to myself, **  
**"and you too are but a hopeless loser **  
**lick you're own wounds, bitch **  
**you're on your own in this cruel world **  
**all men will ever want from you **  
**is your worthless body" **

**I hope I never know the pain **  
**of seeing him with someone else **  
**hearing about it is bad enough **  
**without having it shoved in my face **

**"there is no love **  
**between man and woman" **  
**I realize **

**only lust **  
**only distrust **  
**only pain **

**and this concept of love **  
**this fucking day **  
**dedicated to fucking bullshit... **

**What a goddamn joke **

~~ **Anonymous**

* * *

**Part 2/ Book 3**

* * *

Draco watched the leaves rustle from the weather; this situation couldn't be any more complicated than it was right now. He hadn't wanted to ever have to face his past, but the three people who had shown would force him too.

"Heather" Turning away from the window, Draco looked at Snape, and waited.

Sighing, Snape walked deeper into the room, shutting the door behind him, he took a seat on Draco's bed.

"I have no excuses, except that Lupin requested that I take them in for a while. I owe him for my life, so ignoring him wasn't an option. Potter it seems hasn't been able to find piece there, and wanted somewhere to run away to. When I described this place he immediately latched on this place, for Potter to come. I didn't think he would bring Granger and Ron, they are 27 now and to them you've been long dead so…I hope you want let this cause to much of an inconvenience."

Draco during the spiel had turned his eyes back to the woods, He wanted to run away, how un-manly of him. Oh. Wait shaking his head at his on humor, without turning away from the window he responded to Snape.

"I'm not happy seeing them here, but I won't make a big tif about it, they only see Heather why would they see Draco Malfoy in her. Though it's kind of sad not to be able to play on our past exchanges, to see them angry was always fun.

Snape nodded, before standing and leaving the room the door shutting with a quiet click.

* * *

Draco didn't know how long he'd been sleeping when he heard his phone ringing. Blindly finding it, he picked it up.

"Heather?"

Draco reached for his lamp, "This is she, Bella?"

"Oh my god Heather, It's so nice to hear your voice." Bella sounded cheerful on the other side.

"Wow, you know how much trouble you're in from your father right now."

Bella laughed, "Yeah I'm sure I won't leave my hose for a long time, but it was worth it. Edward he's coming back with me, to stay."

Heather smiled, "So no more near death attempts, also that means you won't stare fixedly at an empty lunch table. You know people were starting to think, you were seeing ghost."

Bella, laughed before speaking," I'm not sure about that, they always event something interesting, and new. I should be back tomorrow so I'll talk to you then, okay."

Heather nodded, "Bye then and be careful."

"Back at ya."

Heather hung up the phone, only to look at the time and groan.

* * *

**April 7****th**

* * *

Harry watched as the young women Heather, entered the Kitchen. He didn't know why but something about her seemed familiar. Not so much her looks but the way she behaved. She moved towards the cupboard her feet not making a sound.

He watched as she pulled a bowl, out and grabbed cereal from the top shelf. He didn't realize how intense his staring had been, till she said something.

"See something you like?" She said smirking at him, while taking a seat at the table.

Harry, flushing shook his head, "Sorry, I just thought that something about you seemed familiar."

Heather nodded, "Hmm, okay as long as your mind wasn't in the gutter." She took a bite of her cereal.

Shaking his head, Harry reached for his coffee and took a sip.

"Madam, Jamie not calming down, need your touch." Harry wide eyed, stared at the elf that had appeared next to Heather.

Heather swallowing placed her spoon down and reached for the fussy Jamie. "Awe. What's wrong sweetie, not feeling well."

Jamie nodded his head while rubbing his eyes, "Can'd smel'b mama."

"Well, I'll fix that in a jiffy." Harry watched as Heather, began to glow gently. The boy in her arms, calmed immediately, and started giggling while twisting his hands in Heather's hair.

She smiled while gently, removing the boy's fingers from her hair. "Now see there everything is good again, go with Inda, mommy has to visit Aunt Bella, okay."

"Mommy. Bring Belah here pease."Jamie asked as he was being taken by Inda.

Heather nodded and watched him go back up stairs.

"You're good with him."

Heather her eyes towards him, "Well, I don't know how to take that, but thank you."

She stood and dropped her bowl into the sink, picking her wallet and keys off the table. She called back to him as she exited, "Tell Sev I'm headed to Bella's and will be back in a jiffy."

The door shut behind her, leaving the kitchen a little colder and empty.

* * *

**Break**

* * *

Draco slammed the door behind him, and opened the second door to pull out the box chief had asked him to drop off with Bella. He hadn't meant to come to the Cullens residence but the chief, he guest wanted to use him as a spy.

Walking up the gravel, he heard some shouting, getting closer he let his eyes wander only to bulldozed by a retreating Jacob

Jacob hadn't wanted to hear another thing about Bella's oh so special, leach anymore. So he wasn't expecting slamming right into Heather coming towards them.

He reached forward to help her up, he felt bad seeing all the stuff lying on the ground. When the young girl reached forward taking his hand, he felt his world shift when their eyes met.

Everything, this young woman was everything to him. His hand tightened as he helped her up.

She stood, muttering under her breathe, and dusting her clothes off. She looked up at him and frowned; to him it merely looked cute.

"What are you doing out here, heard shouting coming from the house when I walked up the drive way."

This question brought Jacob back down to earth, so when he heard Bella calling for him he turned around.

"Jacob, we have to talk about this, Edward isn't a threat. This is the decision I've made because of my love for him, why can't you…" " ."

Bella stopped talking, seeing Heather walk from behind Jacob. Also noticing the stuff on the ground, she smiled though a little awkwardly, "Heather, did my dad corral you into bringing some of my things up here?"

Heather nodded, "But as you can see me and Jacob sort of collided, and he won."

Jacob blushed at hearing this, "I'm sorry, let me get it."

Stopping Heather from bending, He went ahead and started placing things into the box. Heather turned towards Bella, "You two aren't still fighting, I wish you'd both tell me what's causing such a rift between you two."

Bella turned her eyes away from Heather's, despite the girl being her first close 'girl' friend she didn't trust her enough with her secret.

Jacob acted as if he hadn't heard the question and finished picking the stuff up. Holding the box up he asked Heather were she wanted it. Heather rolled her eyes and pointed at the house further up, "I'm the only one who hasn't had a chance to meet the Cullen's, and since your father persuaded me to spy on you with this chore as an excuse I should at least meet them, right?"'

Jacob didn't want Heather to go anywhere near those blood sucking leaches, he turned his narrowed eyes at Bella to dissuade her, but she was already leading the girl towards the house.

Bella lead Heather to the front, she was surprised to see Jacob walking behind them.

Bella was about to knock, when Edward opened the door, Seeing Jacob Edward glared. Bella walked forwards touching his arm to stop him from speaking, "This is my friend Heather she came to see me and she wanted to meet my boyfriend."

Edward turned his eyes away from Jacob and looked down at the girls standing next to him.

He winced the girl was glowing, blinking rapidly he took a step back, jerking Bella back with him. He shook his head, before rubbing his eyes.

"Edward what's wrong?" Bella stared at him worried.

Edward tried to regain his focus; squinting his eyes open to look at the girl again. This time there wasn't any form of light. Widening his eyes, he patted hand that she'd placed on his elbow.

"I'm alright I think the sudden light from outside did something to my equilibrium, anyway. You're Heather; I'm Edward Cullen welcome to my home." Edward reached forward to shake her hand.

Heather smiled, and walked further inside, to shake his hand only to be jerked back by Jacob.

"Don't touch him!"

Bella eye's widened at Jacobs's behavior; she wasn't prepared for Heather's reaction.

Whipping around at being grabbed so harshly, she pushed Jacob back.

"Don't tell me what to do, and we are not so familiar with each other for you to grab at me at like some commoner!" Her silver eyes were narrowed and seemed to have grown colder in a nano second.

Jacob stared at her surprised, more so that the push had actually made him stagger back a few steps.

"If you have an issue with Edward and Bella being together, that's you but as of yet I haven't an excuse to be so rude. I would thank you, if you could take all those feeling and apply them only to yourself."

A cough interrupted what would have been the rest of Heather's put down.

Calisle, smiled at them, "I'm sure the foyer is nice but, if you all could come to living room. Esme has made some snacks for your guest, and Bella you can take your stuff upstairs with Heather. I need to speak with Edward and Jacob I assumed you'd have left already."

The four youths just stared at him, before he had to fake a cough to get them moving. The only surprise was in Jacob choosing to stay, and quickly apologizing to Heather, who took it with equanimity.

This made for a semi- tense afternoon.

* * *

**Break**

* * *

Draco came home to a mess, well not some much a cleanup mess but a magical mess. Ronald Weasly had just came flying out of his house, pushed by a red colored light dissipating as it landed him on the front porch.

Draco walked past the Dazed Weasley, to see Granger, putting her wand away in the foyer. Potter was choking on laughter, on the couch in the living room.

Draco confused walked past them both, into Snapes offices, he was surprised to see it open in the first place. "What's going on?"

Snape leaned back in his chair, his oaken desk hiding his stocking covered feet. "It seems Mister Weasly, quite literally told Miss Granger that he wasn't interested in weddings and would do fine with never getting married."

Draco blinked before, letting a smile appear on his face. "He was always ham handed in school; at twenty-seven he should have learned something." Shaking head, Draco left Snapes office and went into the children's room; he stopped short when he noticed the color of the walls. What had once been powdered blue and white, was now red and gold, it didn't register what he was about to do was foolish but he didn't care.

Stomping back down the stairs, he ignored Weasly coming back in holding his stomach. He walked in the living room and screamed, "WHO IN THE HELL CHANGED THE COLOR OF MY BABIES WALLS!"

Nothing moved, nothing, the golden trio just stared at him, before Ron and Hermione pointed at Harry.

"POTTER, WHO ASKED YOU DO SUCH A THING. MY CHILD WILL NOT END UP SOME GRYFFINDOR BRAT WHO DOESN'T KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN DANGER AND ADVENTURE; NOW GO AND CHANGE THE WALLS BACK, NOW!"

Harry, just stared at the red faced young girl, she really had changed from the gentle girl from this morning, plus she really reminded him of someone, who, who was it….ah, that's it "Draco!"

Draco took a step back in shock; he didn't dare to move before Harry finished speaking.

"You remind me of an old school buddy of mind Draco Malfoy, odd though sense you're a girl. But now it makes sense, and I'll change the color of the paint on the walls. I did it more because Jamie seemed restless and it was the easiest magic to do, I simply forgot to change it back."

Blinking rapidly Draco nodded and then rushed back up the stairs leaving the golden trio looking after her.

"She didn't seem too happy with you mate, though it shouldn't be such a big deal the colors. Only a hard core Slytherin would have a reaction like that. And only those who graduated around our year, right?"

Harry shrugged getting off the sofa and heading up stairs, "Maybe her older brother, put the school spirit in her, who knows we might even know him."

Laughing he left Hermione and Ron downstairs to change the wall color.

* * *

**Break**

* * *

Draco glared at the people in the back yard, not only had they forced him up at such an ungodly hour. Four o'clock in the morning, they were pushing for him to go flying with them. He hadn't gone flying sense he'd entered this body and he didn't know if the feeling would bring good memories or bad.

Potter, was chatting away with Ron when he turned towards Draco, "Here's your broom, luckily Hermione hates flying, and only does it in emergencies so we have a spare."

Draco just glared at it, before finally jerking it out of, Potters hand. Potter only reaction, was to keep the same dumb smile on his face. This was the only thing that Bothered Draco now, about being Heather , it was not being able to get under the Saviors skin.

The walked down the porch steps and lined up at the edge of the forest line. Harry spoke, "Okay, we'll be flying towards Alaska, stay close and watch out for mist lift, when it does we will turn back, okay?"

He smiled when Heather and Ron both nodded. With that they all shot off the ground, hitting the sky at a certain angle they shot off towards Alaska.

Draco felt…well, he felt wonderful he couldn't get the smile off his face. The wind, pushing against his skin, the smell of the fresh air made his heart pound.

He couldn't contain himself, as he dived and did a wheel. He heard Ron shout to Harry. "Seems' she's a natural flyer Harry!"

Looping and twisting Draco didn't think; letting his mind get lost in thought, he eventually just decided to sail along.

"Harry down below!" Ron pointed at movement down below.

Harry and Heather both turned their head down ward, Wolves, or three of them were running in the same direction the group was flying in.

"They look big even from up here!" Harry shouted to Ron.

"I'm going to take a closer look!" Heather shouted, she maneuvered her broom and dived down towards the tops of the trees.

Draco couldn't help himself he started racing with the wolves, dodging, whipping around trees and boulders. He got so caught up that, when one of the wolves jerked their head around and met his eyes. He missed a turn and slammed right into a tree.

"Heather!" "Oye."

Rolling, Draco felt his head hit a rock and felt his leg crack against a tree. He lied on the ground stunned before the lights started fading, and he slipped into darkness.

Jacob, Leah and Paul had been patrolling when they heard a huge crash. Rushing forward and leaping over rocks and brush.

The slowed at the smell of blood, cautious they crouched, creeping forward when they heard voices.

"Dammit, I should have warned her about flying so close to the trees!" A blacked haired, man exclaimed to his partner they were kneeling by someone.

"Harry you couldn't possibly have warned her, I assumed she'd only watch the bloody beast and not chase them. Anyway let's get her back home, and healed up before Snape kills us for almost killing his niece." The red head male replied.

Jacob narrowed his eyes when a familiar smell met his nose, his eyes widened when the man pointed something at the girl. _"HEATHER!"_

Leaping forward he slammed the men out of the way. Paul and Leah feeling his urgency, Leaped forward as well, "Harry I think the wolves don't want us to move her."

"Ya think Ron," Harry jerked back when one of the wolves snapped at him.

He cussed again in his head, how he could drop his wand in a situation like this. The wolves must think Heather was some prey of some kind.

Jacob nudged Heather's body, she didn't move, her chest rose slowly. _"We have to move her, Paul, Leah drag those two away and then return here."_

Leah and Paul quickly pulled the two men away, despite their screaming. Jacob shifted and leaned forward, reaching out he shook Heather slightly. This time she slowly opened her eyes, dazed, she asked him sleepily, "Jacob, what are you doing here?"

He didn't know what those men had done to her, but he'd watch over her. Since she was …his to look after picking he up, he headed back towards the reservation.

He arrived, only to be confronted by Sam.

"Jacob …is she your, mate?" Sam eyes remained on Jacob even when, Paul and Leah ran up behind him.

Jacob, looked down at the unconscious Heather in his arms, and solemnly nodded. He couldn't deny it anymore, sadly though he wasn't planning on chasing her, and forcing her into his world.

Catching on this thought, Sam glared at him, "You think you can reject this bond, don't be so sure."

Jacob shrugged, pushing past Sam and going into Emily's house.

Three of them sat in Snapes Denali as he switched gears and sped towards the reservation. "Are you sure she's there Potter."

Harry winced at the acid tone of Snapes voice, "I'm sure I managed to out a wand-less tracer on her before we were dragged away."

Ron, grinned in the back, "Oy, your worse than Hermione seeing the trapped door under a three headed dogs paw. I'll never manage being near death and finding a clue at the same time."

"I'm sure mister Weasley, now let's get my niece."

The car sped off down the road.

* * *

**Break**

* * *

Draco heard yelling and shifted in his bed; he didn't want to get up and have to yell at the Golden Trio so early in the morning. And why was it so hot, pushing the blanket off, Draco reached for his alarm clock to see the time, only to have his hand fall through empty space.

Cracking his eyes open, Draco shifted feeling another body next to him. Eye's widening he jerked up only to feel a pain shoot up his side. Draco grimaced trying the stand from the bed. Only to be held back by a hand that was connected to a muscled, tan arm.

"Heather you shouldn't move yet, Emily only set your leg we need to take you to a hospital." Draco jerked his arm back only to, groan at the pain again.

"Jacob where are we right now?' Jacob sat up; the blanket slipped showing his bare chest.

"We are at my friends Sam's house, we found you in the woods injured and brought you here."

"The woods? We?" Draco blankly stared at him, before his memory started coming back.

A cuss word escaped his mouth, "Was anyone with me, like two men one a burnet and a red head."

Jacob shook his head, "No, it looked like someone had been there, but we saw tracks as if they'd been dragged away."

"Y-you,..mhmm." Draco now knew who the yelling voices were outside.

Waving Jacob over Draco reached out for his hand, "Help me down stairs or someone might get killed."

Jacob reluctantly Helped Heather down the stairs.

"I don't care about _your _reservations laws, I know my niece is here and I will see her…."

Snape was backed up by this statement, by Harry and Ron stepping up behind him. Sam not intimidated, and backed up by the members stood firm against them entering the house.

Snape close to the edge of his temper went for his wand, only to be stopped by Harry, who had noticed movement coming from behind the Group of Indians.

Heather, limped out with the help of a taller male, who he assumed she knew by the way they were going back and forth.

Heather smiled when she saw them, before being blocked by Sam who'd turned around when he heard them coming.

Frowning he turned his eyes towards Jacob, "Why did you bring her down, she isn't in a condition were she should be walking around."

Jacob went to answer only to have Heather cut across him, "Thank you for your concern, but I'm able to judge my condition on my own thank you."

With that statement she hobbled past Sam and stopped in front of Snape. Who immediately started looking her over, seeing nothing outwardly aside from the braced leg he sighed. His expression becoming serious he hugged her to him.

Surprising both Ron and Harry, at the outward expression of caring.

"You are not to ever go out with these two idiots again; I knew something was wrong as soon as Jamie started crying about not smelling you. You nearly gave me a muggle heart attack."

He pulled her away from him, "Heather, those savages didn't do anything to you?" He turned her around in circles to check her over once more.

Jacob and the Indians hearing his statement, grumbled. Heather rolled her eyes, "Oh please, godfather, they merely took care of me when they found me. Apparently those tow left me for dead, after I took my nasty fall, and I'm sure you shouldn't call them savages."

Harry and Ron protested her statement about leaving her, "We didn't leave you, and we were dragged off by some horse sized wolves."

Ron nodded speaking after Harry, "Yeah you must be feeding them or something, because they seemed to think we were a threat to you or something, it was weird."

Draco blinked, before remembering an important fact; he glanced back at the Indians behind him. He knew they could shift but he hadn't figured out who exactly they were yet.

Jacob stepped forward quickly, "We find you after that, they left you a little ways from here."

Sam stepped forward as well, "Either way, we should still wait for the doctor. He will come and take a look at your leg."

Snape pulled Heather behind him and glared at Sam, "We will take care of our own, and I thank you to never approach us again."

He motioned for Ron and Harry to help Heather to the car, who turned her head around after Snape speaking, "Sorry, don't listen to him he's just touchy. I'll see you later Jacob."

Snape opened the door for her, "I'd thank you not to soften my word, I meant them as they came."

Jacob didn't hear Heather's reply, but he waved when he saw her waving bye at him.

"They didn't explain why they were in the woods, especially that deep. When we didn't find any hiking baggage on them, plus how did they know she was here."

Leah spoke up after Jacob had turned away from the rode, Sam nodded, "There is something off with them, and they didn't wait for the doctor. And earlier I noticed the dark one going for something in his pocket, before the green eyed one stopped him."

Jacob nodded, "Whatever it is I'll keep my eye on them, if they threaten her I'll take them down."

Lying down in her bed, Heather sighed and let her hands brush through Jamie's hair. As soon as she'd entered the house, Hermione who'd surprisingly been looking after him. Handed him over, Draco had to turn on his glow a little stronger than usual, and to do that he had to leave the room.

Laying down he let his body rest from all the potions that Snape had forced down his gullet. Snape had been muttering to himself all night, occasionally throwing a glare at Harry and Ron.

Draco had, had to distract him from going into a rant at every opportunity. Sighing he snuggled deeper into the bed.

Jacob hadn't been able to stop himself, from chasing the Denali, until it parked at one of the newer houses in Forks.

Keeping to the shadows, he walked closer to the house. He'd been slightly upset in finding out that Heather lived with those three men, deciding to sneak in had been an instinctive decision.

Pulling himself up the wall, in human form had been easy. Crawling through the window, he silently landed on the carpet inside; He let his eyes wander along the walls until they sharpened on the two people on the bed. Walking over silently, he stared at the two on the bed.

A young boy, who looked around 2 to 3, slept snuggled against Heather, whose brace wasn't own. She had one arm thrown over the toddler's body. Jacob felt a weird emotion seeing them sleeping.

Their noses were the same; the eyelashes thick, the only thing that wasn't similar were the coloring of hair. Reaching forward he lightly touched Heather's cheek. Only to have her shift under his touch and mumble, "hot."

Jacob came to a decision then and there, he wouldn't let anything harm her, and her little brother.

Walking back over to the window he leaped back out into the night.

Later the cry of wolves could be heard outside that night in joy.

* * *

Heather walked towards Bella with slight limp at the airport. Bella shook her head," I can't believe you nearly broke your leg, what, were you doing in the woods anyway?"

Heather shrugged before grinning sheepishly, "I was dragged along, by the guest at my house, and I guess you could call them my uncles. They are the adventurous type, they like to run in the woods, but they are sure footed, I didn't expect myself to miss a step as I did, wrong shoes I think."

Bella shook her head; Edward finished checking their bags in, and walked over to them. Bella shook her head, "You're lucky that Jacob's group found you, funny enough every time we talk he asks questions about you."

Heather eyes slightly widened, "Really, well I guess his first meeting with my relatives made him curious. My godfather can be a little umm, intimidating when he want's especially when he is concerned about someone."

Edward and Bella both smiled, since they knew what she meant by 'intimidating'.

Heather reached out to shake Edwards hand, "You take care of Bella, or I'll be coming after you Mr. Cullen."

Edward laughed, meeting her hand half, He jerked back suddenly as if shocked. Bella and Heather both looked at him, nervously he laughed it off," Sorry about that, you shocked me, literally."

Heather laughed, "Oh sorry about that, well I'll see you guys when you return, peace."

Draco watched them leave, turning around he headed back to his car. Only to be surprised later at seeing Jacob leaning against it, with a frown on his face.

"What are you doing here; did you come to see Bella off?"

Jacob shook his head, then nodded it, Draco laughed "Well, which is it?"

"I came to see her off but not the Leach."

Draco shook his head in amusement as he went to open the door to the car.

"You know you're going to have to get over you little crush. Bella really likes him and you're going to have to come to grips with that." Heather voice softened as she spoke such a harsh truth.

Jacob didn't know how to react; first he had automatically wanted to defend his emotion. But the truth was that he was now in love with the girl in front of him. But he couldn't tell her that, the truth would be to shocking to her, at least he thought so.

Heather waited for a reply, not hearing one she decided to change the subject, "So do you have your rabbit, or do you need a ride back?"

Jacob decided then and there he wanted to spend more time with Heather," Yeah, Sam dropped me off but he said if I could find a ride back it would be better for him. Since he had to head into to town to pick up some things for Emily, sorry if it's a problem."

Heather shrugged as they both got in, "It's not that big of deal, as long as you're not a psycho killer."

She laughed at her own joke, starting the car she drove off. They sat in silence until Jacob decided to speak.

"Bella told me you had a little brother, how old is he?"

Heather nodded, "He is going on three this year, already thinks he knows everything. "

Jacob smiled, "It must be fun, aside from the babysitting."

Heather laughed, "Schedules can clash sometimes but all in all it works out. My godfather helps me out a lot."

Jacob nodded when something hit him, "Your parents are they…?"

Heather nodded, "Yes, they passed away maybe a year after my brother was born. My godfather took us in; it wasn't too much of a change since we knew each other from him teaching at my school."

Draco inwardly winced_ "So many lies when will they stop."_

"Oh, so you weren't alone at all your lucky to have him, he seems very protective."

Heather looked at him from the corner of her eyes, before turning them back to the road.

"I'm sorry for the things he said; he doesn't have a great control of his temper. I actually used to be much worse myself, but I panned out after middle school."

"No way, your nicer …well I think your old spirit got you when I grabbed you at Edwards's house."

Heather flushed, "Sorry about that, I have a thing about being grabbed at. Anyone could have done it and I would have snapped on them."

Jacob nodded; noticing that they were getting closer to his home, he cut loses and asked.

"Is it cool if I come over some times, with Bella gone it would be cool to have someone help me with my summer assignment."

Heather shrugged, "Sure, just make sure you call first, so that I can clear out all the annoying relatives."

Smiling Jacob got out of the car and waved bye to Heather as she pulled off leaving him at the Reservation entrance.

"Now, how am I going to get my car?" Jacob asked himself as he walked home.

* * *

**Break**

* * *

As the summer went by, Draco found himself hanging with Jacob more and more. Honestly the only thing he'd had been worried about was Jamie calling him Mom or something.

A handy little spell used to keep young children from cussing. Worked on keeping Jamie from calling him mom, it instead made him say sissy or something along those lines.

Jacob was actually fun to be around, and unlike his usual could be serious and quiet at moments. At some moments Draco would catch him staring at him, as if he was contemplating something.

Draco would normally just sit next to him and would let him think it out. Before Jacob would just start onto a new conversation altogether. Draco didn't get it but he knew somehow that whatever was bothering Jacob he would eventually tell him.

Draco instead allowed himself to lean on Jacob, for solace it was weird he naturally looked to Jacob to lean on.

The night before Bella returned was the anniversary of his parents wedding. Draco hadn't been able focus the entire day. Mixing chocolate with water, he'd had almost snapped on his own son on several occasions.

Finally even Potter was looking at him like something was wrong.

Severus finally told him to go somewhere, anywhere to get his mood straight. He'd probably done it to give Draco the space he needed.

Jacob was surprised to see Heather's car outside his house, she sat on the hood. Walking up towards the car from behind, he called out to her. "Heather, what brings you around?"

He was surprised by her, jumping off the car and running into his arms. Automatically bringing his arms around her, he asked "What's wrong?"

Heather merely shook her head against his chest, "Nothing really just needed a hug."

Pulling away from him she looked up and smiled at him, before a tear slipped from the corner of her eye. She quickly jerked a hand up to wipe it away, she turned away from him, and spoke "Today is my parent's wedding anniversary. Do you know that mother would regale me with every detail of their wedding? The clothes the people wore and romance of that night. She'd go on and one, my father would normally try to drag me away before she got to the night I was conceived."

Laughing, Heather seemed to be wiping tears away still, her shoulders shaking, as she tried to keep a brave voice.

"I'm not used too it yet…them being gone, it's as if any minute they will tell me to come home. No matter how impossible it would be. I wake up every day hoping that they will be there but….they aren't."

The silence after the last statement, just hung in the air between them. Heather after a while started walking back towards her car, "I-I'm sorry this was a mistake, I-I'm sorry for unloading all that on you, I'll go."

Jacob felt his pack pushing him to go after her, gathering his courage he walked forward quickly. And grabbed her arm, only to whip her around and lay his lips on hers.

Lights exploded in Draco's head, he couldn't move but, all at once he felt Jacob soften against his own. He felt his rigid body, melt against Jacobs, chest to chest, legs entwined.

The sound of the woods faded into the background, leaving nothing but Jacobs's strong heart beat against his weaker one.

_"I's this what they meant by a real snog?"_

Jacob didn't want to let go, Heather's body melted into his arms. Her shorter frame pushing against his, he shuddered. Growling lightly he picked her up, and walked past her car towards the forest. Jacob could feel his imprint on her changing into that of a lover.

That night Heather didn't leave his side, she slept in his arms. He hadn't tried anything of course. Which had taken all of his self-control, sadly. Not discounting Paul's yelling at him in his head about marriage and babies.

* * *

**21 st January**

* * *

Draco pulled his back pack out of his car, and tromped up the steps of the school building. He found a table outside to sit at, and laid his head down.

He'd stayed up all night with a grumpy Jamie who had a new tooth coming in. He guessed it was supposed to be some sort of penance for being so mean on his parents wedding Anniversary.

Groaning he rubbed his for head against his for arm, until he heard, "Jacob, stop it!"

Hearing that name he jerked his head up immediately.

Bella stood between Jacob and Edward, trying to calm them both down. Noticing the other students staring she quietly tried to get them to stop fighting.

"Bella…Jacob, what are you doing?" Heather called out as she walked over, her face frowning in concern.

Bella, tried to say something but it was too late Jacob swung at Edward again. Bella jerked back from almost getting hit, but surprisingly she didn't.

Because Heather currently had Jacobs hand in her fist.

Jacob jerked back surprised, Heather expression was cold. Bella stared wide eyed at the two, Edward who'd been prepared to take the hit, knew how hard the Wolf could hit couldn't believe a nineteen year old human could stop Jacobs full on punch, without showing some pain.

Heather gently took Jacob's fist and opened it in her hand, before taking it in her own. Her eyes on Jacob she spoke to them all, "I don't know what was so serious this morning that you felt doing this in front of our school was okay. But, please remember that you don't want everyone in your business nor, do you want us all to get in trouble because you and Edward can't stand each other, okay."

Jacob looked from his hand in Heather's to her soft silver eyes. Nodding he placed his hand on her face, in worry "Your hand doesn't hurt?"

Heather blinked, before smiling, "Why would it your punches have to be a whole hell a lot harder before that makes me cry out in pain."

Bella and Edward were surprised at the tender scene they were seeing, Bella had assumed that Jacob was still into her. She wasn't upset at all but she was going to quiz Jacob about this and the issue with Victoria.

Heather interrupted her stream of thought, "C'mon Bella we're going to be late if we don't hurry," Turning towards Edwards she frowned," Edward is something wrong?"

Everyone turned towards Edward, who was currently covering his eyes as if in pain. Shaking his head he waved them on, "I think I've gotten a migraine, I'm going to the bathroom you two go on ahead."

Heather and Bella left Jacob and Edward alone; Bella throwing them concerned looks before she was lost amongst the other students.

Edward quickly un-bent himself, his amber eyes fiercely blazing, and grabbing Jacob by the color he sped off before coming to an abrupt stop. Throwing Jacob away from him, "What is she, what the hell is Heather!?"

Jacob pulled himself off the ground; his temper fraying he shook his head, trying to fight off the other voices in his head. "Heather, what do you mean 'What is she' she's human."

Edward shook his head, "No, no she isn't I can't read her and when I did it was only when I touched her. All I could hear, or see were images of pain and death."

Jacob narrowed his eyes at Edward, "Your lying, she's more normal than Bella."

Edward flashed forward, his face close against Jacobs, "She fucking glows, literally, when she stopped your fist, she glowed, so bright my eyes burned."

Jacob turned his face away and phased before taking off, He wasn't running away from what Edward was saying, but his biggest fear was that Heather might be a leach as well. He didn't want even of thought leaning towards that conclusion.

Edward left in the Meadow, wandered if he should warn Bella against seeing the girl.

"Are you avoiding Edward?" Heather asked as she walked, over to the fruit section. "No Jamie, put that down."

Bella shook her head, than she nodded her head, "Ugh, I don't know he's being so stubborn. Something is wrong but I think he didn't want me to be involved, but it's about me."

Heather nodded moving along the aisle, while keeping Jamie from grabbing random items.

"Well guys like being in that role, you know the 'protector' and maybe he's right in keeping you safe. You have a habit of running off and getting in trouble."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Hah, but what I'm interested in is you and Jacob's little thing."

Heather immediately dropped the bag of rice that she'd been holding, flushing she bent down to pick it up. Placing it in the basket, she tried to think of a way to respond.

"I really don't know what we are, you know. I usually would push people away but with Jacob, I just…can't. He's become a good friend."

Bella laughed, "_Friend_ is that what they call them these days. Hmm, than me and Edward are great _Friends."_

Heather threw a small chip bag at her, "Oh shut up."

Bella caught it, grinning, "If you not in love, you're definitely in like.

* * *

**1****st**** sat**

* * *

Letting his hand trace the rain drops that had fallen against window from outside, Draco thought to himself it wasn't Forks if it didn't get muggy and cold at least a few times. The night sky covered in stars, peeked through the clouds. Draco turned around and looked at Jamie in his bed, shaking his head he wondered if Jamie would ever actually sleep in his own bed.

He decided to read some of his class assigned book, Jane Eyre. He'd been reading for about Thirty minutes when he turned towards the same window hearing something hit it. Blinking he looked at the glowing number on the clock on his bed side table, it read Twelve o'clock.

Standing while pulling out his wand, he walked over to the window and looked not seeing anyone. He went to turn back around. Another rock hit the window; irritated Draco jerked the window open.

Only to be looking down at Jacob, a topless Jacob. Who seemed troubled, "Jacob what are you doing here?"

Jacob didn't answer but asked him if he could come out.

Draco looked around before telling him he would be down in a minute. Quickly he quietly walked down the stairs not noticing the lit cigar sitting on the table. He quickly rushed out of the back door, and into his back yard.

Draco walked slowly up to the wet Jacob, reaching up he went to touch Jacob's skin. But Jacobs hand shot out grabbing his.

"Heather, you…you're the only thing left to me now."

His eyes darkened as he stared down at her, "Bella…s-she is getting further and further away I-I can't hold her back."

Hearing Bella's name, made Draco tense before dropping his hand. All of sudden he felt chilled, so very cold and alone.

"Y-you're talking about her…is she that important to you."

Jacob not thinking said "Yes", not seeing Heathers reaction he continued. "It's only been her since the beginning. I don't know what I'm going to do when Edward ta…"

Feeling something falling on his hand, he looked up only to be staggered by the heart wrenching look in Heathers eyes.

Heather quickly jerked her hand from his, reaching up she wiped her tears away, before smiling. "Sorry, umm I think for now Jacob you should go."

He took a step forward "Bu…"

"NO! D-don't come closer, I-I…Y-you only ever mention her. Bella, Bella Bella BELLA AAAGH!"

Before he knew it Jacob was pushed by a harsh wind. Lying on the ground he groaned before raising his head. Only to see Heather wide eyed, standing with her hand covering her mouth in shock.

"I-I'm so sorry, Jacob stay away, just…" She ran back into the house.

Jacob quickly regained his footing to chase after her, but was blocked by her relative the one with green eyes.

"What are you doing, get out of the way!" Jacob went to grab the man but something stopped him.

"I think it would be best if you heed what Heather said." Harry's eyes bored into the Young man in front of him. He'd heard some of the conversation and went with his instinct, to protect Heather.

"You've done enough, try not to come back."

Jacob frustrated could feel his temper quickly rising, growling he jerked around and walked away.

Harry stood in front of the bathroom door and heard Heather sobbing inside. For a young veela life could be hard, but mix it with magic and temper it made life lonely. He understood the loneliness, opening the door he looked down at Heather who was crouched in front of the toilet.

Apparently after tossing up her accounts, She turned teary eyes up to him, "I hurt him, a-and he loves Bella so much, who am I to be jealous of that…I-I'm so selfish, I'm lucky to have my life yet I also want love after my sins, what do I do now?"

Harry bent down and looked into her red eyes, "You will mourn and then live again tomorrow, okay."

Reaching forward he hugged her tight and let her cry away in his arms."

* * *

**8****th**** graduation party.**

* * *

Bella wasn't sure she guessed the party was a success though the party had only been in full swing for a good minute. She hadn't actually been in touch with anyone during the finals and planning of the party. But she'd conversed with Heather every chance she had.

But strangely Heather seemed to be avoiding Jacob, for all intents and purposes. Bella had heard Alice compliment, Heathers light shell pink dress, it was cut before it hit the knee. Her Hair for once was down. She had the same colored pearl earrings and shoes own. Her skin glowed pink in the living room light, as she talked with Alice and Jasper. She smiled but it felt like it hid a tinge of sadness.

Not able to help her curiosity, Bella had dragged Jacob out of the house to ask him about it.

"What happen, why is Heather avoiding you like the plague?" Jacob shrugged, twisting something in his hand.

"Jacob, don't hide it from me, what happen?" Bella's dark brown eyes, delved into Jacobs.

For a moment, for a moment he thought what if, what if the imprint had been wrong. Gathering courage he reached forward and did a very stupid thing, at least that's what Leah, told him in his head.

Jasper wasn't sure but someone had killer intent, turning his eyes to the back yard entrance. He saw Heather standing there, his eyes started to burn as she started to glow. He hissed and turned away catching Alice's attention. "Jasper, what's wrong?"

Shaking he head he pointed to the girl, at the back entrance who was walking through fallowed by a worried Edward. Alice winced as well, then she blinked, "That girl, I can see her…there's nothing in front of her?"

Bella stepped back in shock, and went to swing on Jacob, only to be jerked back by Edward at the last minutes.

Edward watched as Heather punched Jacob in the face, sending him flying into a tree. Her eyes black, she didn't blink at all, she turned towards Bella.

Jasper, stepped in front of her with his in human speed. It was hard to stare at her, without his eyes burning. She slammed into his body, forcing him back. Carlisle hearing the commotion appeared behind her and grabbed her arm to throw her back.

Heather tossed away, landed on a tree branch, standing she stared at them her head turning from side to side.

Jasper who'd been helped by Alice, felt the emotion again. "She's coming!"

They all shifted into a defense possession, only to stop short when something red whipped out of the woods and wrapped around the girls neck and arms. Falling from mid-air she landed harshly on the ground.

Jacob who'd regain his conscious, stood with the help of Edward. Staring blankly at the girl on the ground, he jerked his head towards the three men and curly haired women who'd exited the woods.

Her godfather stared sadly down at her, while the women walked to her side, making gentle noises she placed something at Heather's throat. Immediately the young girl stopped moving.

"Hermione, did she go too far in?" The woman he guessed Hermione shook her head, "She didn't get rejected, and she must have felt rage and jealousy."

Snape turned his eyes on the Cullen family and Jacob, Bella he noticed was being held back by a young blond girl.

Narrowing his eyes on Jacob he walked forward, "You, I told you to stay away from her. Since I cannot deny he anything, I expected you to heed my words. Instead you've hurt her all over again."

Jacob stepped back when the man came upon him, "W-what is she?"

Snape eyes got even darker with rage, "_She_, is my niece, and you have become something that will cause her problems. Don't see her, don't talk to her, and don't even _think_ about her."

Bella jerking out of Rose's hold ran forward, "Please, Snape tell us what wrong with her, she is a close friend of mine, and I have a right to know."

Snape turned his eyes away from Jacob and sighed, "I'm sorry Miss Swan, but this is something private and can only be helped by family. Turning to the Cullen family he bowed, "I'm sorry for interrupting your party, then."

Turning back around he rejoined the men and women, the green eyed one had Heather in his arms. Jacob ran forward, "Stop! Where, are you taking her!?"

Bella ran after him, they both were shocked, when all three people vanished. Jacob fell to his knees in shock. While Bella screamed at the woods, "Bring her back! You c-can't just take her away, Edward!"

Edward was surprised at the desperation on Bella's face, "Edward we have to find her, if we don't…Oh my god Jamie, what they will do with Jamie her son."

Edward tried to calm her down, "Bella I'm sure she's fine."

Bella shook her head, her hair flying, "No! She is the closest person to my heart; she is someone who sheltered my heart when you left. They can't take her away!"

The last word ending in a wail, Bella knees weakened and she fell forward sobbing into Edwards arms.

Meanwhile Jacob just stared blankly at his hands, the pack howled in the distance, phasing immediately he ran off into the woods.

Heather disappeared that night, they didn't know where she went but no matter where they looked they couldn't find her.

* * *

**Next Life**

* * *

If they had asked the person who'd followed her scent, they would probably kill the person right after finding out.

Victoria watched the young girl, sitting on the bed rocking back and forth. Smiling she waited for the dark haired man give the young girl a drink, that she knew would put the girl in a deep sleep. Sneaking in through the window, she picked the girl up.

She would make Bella loose something important just like she had. She took off into the night with sleeping Heather in her arms.

* * *

**15****th**** Friday**

* * *

Jacob and Edward were facing some of the new born vampires; surprisingly they hadn't seen Victoria or Riley yet.

Bella was hidden amongst the trees, trying to stay hidden, when she noticed something Red flash onto the Battle scene.

Victoria, appeared, "Edward if you don't stop pushing my babies around, I'll kill your lover's sister of heart."

Edward and Jacob froze, when dazed Heather was lead out by a proud faced Riley. Jacob went to run forward, only to stop short when he saw the dagger sitting next to Heather's throat.

"DON'T!" "BELLA!"

Bellas ran out of hiding, and stopped in front of Heather. "Don't, you can have me; please you can have me…" She pleaded her hand outstretched towards Heather.

Heather looked up in confusion, "Bella…w-why…w-what?"

Victoria didn't hesitate, flicking her hand towards Heather, she sent Riley forward to kill Bella.

Edward rushed forward but he was too far away.

Jacob stared fixated as the knife went towards Bellas chest, everything slowed down for what seem like an eon.

Only for in a blink Heather pushed, Bella out of the way she took the knife to her back. Turning she used her strength to knock Riley's head off his shoulders.

Victoria stared stunned, only to have herself suffer the same death by Edward.

"HEATHER!" Jacob ran forward, slipping in the snow, he reached her side.

Bella crawled forward slowly, her hand shaking as she reached out to touch her friends hand.

Heather, groaned, blood slipped from her mouth, "Ah, so this is how it feels to die for a good cause. My mother and father w-would be proud."

Jacob lifted her up and pulled her into his arms, trembling he couldn't think. He wrapped his arms around her body rocking her back and forth, tears leaving his eyes. "D-don't talk, you'll be okay…you'll be okay!"

Bella screamed for Edward to get Carlisle, turning back to Heather she smiled though it trembled, "L-like he s-said y-you'll be fine…" Her tears clogged her throat.

Heather didn't seem to hear them, "Y-you k-know, I knew I couldn't live forever, I'm not some vampire. I've only been given a second chance," Wincing she coughed, "Jacob I-I'm sorry, you know I loved you, I love y-u…"

"Heather!" "Heather…HEATHER! NOOOO!"

Jacob shook her body, she didn't respond, he cried out as tears fell from his eyes.

Bella turned when Carlisle came running forward, Bella quickly moved out of his way. To let him check Heather's pulse and shook his head, no. Bella collapsed; the only thing keeping her from hitting the ground was Edward.

"YOU!" Snape came running forward; he'd been tracking the kidnapper's movement with the help of the Trio. If they hadn't put a tracker on Jacob due to his weird behavior they would have never known to come here.

With Harry on his trail they rain forward, Snape pushed a shocked Jacob out of the way and pulled Heather into his arms, His hand wavered over the wound in her back, and He shook his head. Harry, seeing the wound, immediately knew the worse had happened.

Snape struggled but eventually he picked up the girl's body, he didn't say anything but walked away in a daze. Jacob snapped out of his shock, tried to crawl after them, "Wait…no, no, no you can't take her away again."

Snape who'd handed the body over to Harry, spoke silently, "She died the way she wanted, but I can't accept why."

His black eyes harsh against his pale face, "Who are you people to her, that made her sacrifice herself for you. She shouldn't have ever met any of you…monsters."

With that he was followed by Harry and disappeared.

* * *

The reappeared at the edge of the woods, Snape face was just as solemn Harry's as they head towards the car. When they both jumped slightly in shock when the body in Harry's arms shifted.

Harry's eyes met Snape, "She's still alive!"

* * *

**Author: yeah I killed hre at least, for bella and Jacob**. **I hope you listened to "Forever now by Neyo." Don't forget to review.**


End file.
